


Banoffee Pie

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Banoffee Pie, M/M, Post Fall, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Just a bit of fluff about Will and Hannibal’s new life.





	Banoffee Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the weekend.

Hannibal and Will’s new life involved hand holding. Will could never have guessed, standing at the top of the bluff that day, that his life in the future would involve holding the hand of a cannibal on trips to the farmers market.

They had settled in a rural community in Wyoming near the Boyson reservoir. Will still had no idea how they ended up there, he just went along with Hannibal’s plans, and they now lived in a large cabin, remote enough for Will but plush enough for Hannibal and his need for luxury.

They had a dog, called Wilbur, just a mutt, but he worked for Will, and was no trouble for Hannibal. They drove a Range Rover, a few years old, and bought second hand, and their new lives were just great. Intimacy came slowly, but boy when it came it was intense. Even the first night it was clear Hannibal had no intention of enduring separate bedrooms, and so even though the first few nights were a tad awkward, there followed a couple of nights of exploration, with small touches, some brief discussion, and finally a settling, on being honest and open about what each other liked, and disliked. Turns out they pretty much liked anything, so long as the one was doing it to the other, and it became so that their sex life was good. Really good. Box ticked.

Killing was a subject they kept for later, the later being not yet. First they needed to find a way into their local community. Shoshoni was the nearest town, but it was really small so they only went there occasionally. Riverton was a little larger and had sufficient amenities to keep them amused, and stocked with food and supplies. There was a farmers market twice a week and they decided to make it a regular outing.

Will was hesitant the first outing, and totally surprised when on exiting the car, Hannibal came around to the passenger side where Will stood and took his hand. Will looked down to where they were joined, and looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and saw true affection.

“Are you ok, Will? Does my holding you hand cause you discomfort?” Hannibal had picked up straight away on Will’s surprise.

“Um, no, it’s fine. Seems a little strange to me, but then I’ve never been a hand holder. No mother, you see. It’s good though. Let’s face it, it’s not as though we aren’t a couple.” And Hannibal beamed at this, his gorgeous face covered in a grey beard, and dark rimmed glasses. Will wondered how on earth he’d managed not to be touching Hannibal all the time anyway, so holding his hand, letting everyone know this gorgeous beast was his man suddenly felt right.

Hannibal felt very possessive about Will, and to him it was not only about keeping a hold on him, it was definitely to let everyone know that Will was his. Of course, he wouldn’t let Will know how possessive he felt, but this was enough for now. If he could put a sign on his coat, with an arrow leading to Will, with the message ‘hands off, he’s mine’ he would. That would upset Will though, of this he was sure.

They headed towards the market. It was almost as good as the market in Baltimore. Artisan stalls selling everything they could possibly need, from cheese, to wine, hand knitted socks, fresh fruit and vegetables, meat products. Hannibal stopped at almost every stall, feeling the produce, buying from several. The stall holders, some native Indians, were affable, friendly and charming, and more than one lady stall holder commented on what a lovely couple they were. One or two male stall holders were very friendly too, and Hannibal seemed to hold Will’s hand tighter when they showed too much interest. Will had grown his hair, and it seemed to curl in all directions, no matter what he did. The scar on his cheek was mainly hidden by a short beard, and his attire was still very casual, denim and plaid, with a sheepskin jacket, he looked very much at home here. Hannibal couldn’t keep his eyes off him, he was so in love.

“Shall we lunch, Will? There’s a small restaurant which I believe will do nicely.” They hadn’t gone so far as to eat a sit down dinner somewhere other than at home and this was a bit of a risk for Hannibal, given his love of fine dining, but as it turned out the food was homely and well cooked. Will had the chicken and asparagus pie with mashed potatoes and greens with gravy, and Hannibal also had chicken, although his was cooked in wine and served with potatoes dauphinois and peas.

The resident cook came over to them to ask if they had enjoyed her food, and they heartily told her they had.

“Oh thank god. You seem like fine gentleman, I hope you return. What about dessert? I’ve a peach cobbler with clotted cream, or banoffee pie.”

“Peach cobbler please” Will didn’t hesitate. “I was practically brought up on it. Big Louisiana favourite”

Will realised his mistake when she asked if that was where he was from.

“Yeah, not for a long time though. Moved to Florida when I was twenty.”

Hannibal ordered the banoffee pie, but he really had no idea what to expect. He also tried to reassure Will about his slip and that it was fine, no one had any idea who they were here.

“I know, rookie mistake though. I got carried away in the moment. Thank you, this has been lovely. Makes me feel like a regular person, eating in a place like this.”

“It has been very agreeable. Can you tell me, though, my love. What is a banoffee?”

Will started laughing.

“It’s not actually anything, it’s just the combination of toffee and banana. You’ll see. If you don’t like it, I’ll finish it for you. Jesus, can’t believe you’ve never heard of or had banoffee pie.”

When it came, Hannibal prodded it a bit, but soon got stuck into it. He ate it all.

“Rather pleasant. I wonder how they make the toffee bit.”

“You boil a can of condensed milk in a pan for about two hours. Or at least that’s how I make it.” Will told Hannibal, who raised an eyebrow.

“Well, who would have thought of such a thing.”

Will laughed. They paid the bill, and head home, but not before booking a table for the next week.


End file.
